galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
The History of the Galactic Chronicles and how it came to be
The History of the Galactic Chronicles and how it came to be: It all started in 1989 when my friends and I played Role Playing Games such as AD, Midgard, Traveler and similar games. I was mostly in the role of the Dungeon Master, the Game Host so to speak and it was mostly me who created the weekly adventures for our group that met weekly, every Thursday in the attic of our home. Where we had a “Gaming Cave” that was decorated with all sorts of odd items, action figures and loads of resource books, comics and a real Soda fountain. Our group grew to 15 members and even included five girls (yes that was an extreme oddity in those gamer circles). Not really satisfied with the selection of commercially available RPGames, I created a new one called Action World. It took place in the present time and followed the exploits of a Secret government agency that investigated X cases. (Long before X Files and MIB) It was so well liked that it was the only game we played from there on. The game and its universe grew with many NPC’s , villains and so forth. But life intervened we all grew up and had to go to College, Universities or go to work. Weekly sessions became rarer and finally ended. During that time I begun to write stories that occurred in this game universe we had created and over the years I filled over 200 College ring binders. Characters like Cherubim, Richard Stahl, Enroe, Dr. Isah, Adam the First, Bepho, Sid Lemmon, Mc Elligott, Mr. Smith, Mr. Forn, Peter Baker and Starwulf were player and non player characters of those Action World Days. Some of the Alien species started out back then like the Freons, Ferons, Xunx, Narth and the Coven. Our RPG game and these ring binder stories evolved into the Galactic Chronicles and I am spending much of my free time and almost 22 years in that Universe. There are 34 hand written 500-600 page books in the Galactic Chronicles series and when I became aware of Fiction Press I begun to type them up, rewrite them and post them on that site. Since I am working and have other real life obligations the process is not as fast as I wish it to be and I had the hope that one of these days perhaps a published stumbles upon these stories finds them good enough and offers me a contract. But bottom line is that I love to write and spend time in this universe. Now I have a small but dedicated readership of about 1000 regular readers from all over the world and this makes me prouder than I could ever express in words. (Sad testament for someone who claims to be a writer, I know) This Wiki is open to all and if you like to contribute with edits, pages or art works go right ahead. Silvak and I could sure use the help. To the Stars Vanessa Ravencroft Category:General Information